Power Rangers: GoOnger
by ViewtifulDarnell
Summary: Engine Sentai Go-Onger in Power Rangers form. I based it off of the Youtube series I was going to do with my friends but we never got around to it. This is my first Power Rangers FF. I hope you like it.


_Maybrook High School, 3:00PM, Thursday_

"I can't believe we had an 0 and 10 season," Kervan groaned as he and his friends exited the high school. Kervan was about 5'7, had short hair and was Indian.

"I can. Half our team was 5'2 and 102 pounds and the other half was retarded," Dave disagreed. Dave was 5'6 and had dark hair covered by a baseball cap.

"Maybe our football team will be better next year. By then like all of us will be bigger and we'll have experience from this year so we'll probably do better," Dan stated optimisticlly. Dan was 5'10 and had short dark hair.

"Maybe," Dave said.

"What are we gonna do tommorrow?" Kervan asked changing the subject.

"Chill... somewhere... same as usual probably," Dan answered.

"Yep..." Dave yawned.

The three continued walking away from the school they noticed something in the sky. Meteors were falling. But something was strange about them, they were only five of them. Even stranger was that they seemed like they were going to land in the park.

"Woah... are those meteors landing in the park?" Kervan exclaimed.

"I think so! Let's go check it out," Dan answered.

The three ran into the park and saw the meteors land in the forest of the park. They walked in and started looking around for where they landed when they started walking off in separate directions. None of them noticed at first though.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Dave asked his friends who weren't there. "Guys?" Dave turned and saw he was alone at this point. Dave sighed and continued on towards the sound he heard.

"Doru Doru..." the sound continued to grow louder, Dave must have been getting closer.

Finally Dave reached a clearing. "Woah!" Dave exclaimed as he saw something completely amazing. It was some sort of robot. It was a giant crossbreed between a sports car and a bird.

"Sorry, did I scare you, partner?" the robot asked.

"Um... yeah. Kind of..." Dave answered completely astonished by the site.

"I'm Speedor. I'm an Engine from the Engine World, a dimension parallel to your own. My allies and I came to your world to stop the Gaiark, an evil organization that's come to your world to pollute it and make it their own. I want you to be my partner and help fight them," the Engine Speedor explained.

"How can I help you? You're huge and I'm... puny," Dave was unsure of how he could help.

"With this," a phone and a chip of some sort was thrown out of Speedor and into Dave's hand. "Those protect you from harm while you're inside of me fighting the Gaiark. They will also allow you to morph into a Power Ranger to fight them. Also, I can't remain in this form on your world for more than ten minutes. After that I'd split into a small Engine Cast and my Engine Soul. I need you to unite them to bring me back to this form."

"Oh, okay. So we're gonna save the world?" Dave asked.

"Yes," Speedor answered.

"Count me in," he replied.

"While I'm in my separated form you can place my Engine Soul into your Go Phone to communicate with me," Speedor explained before he started to glow and split into his Engine Cast and Engine Soul. The Engine Soul was a chip that looked exactly like the Change Soul chip but instead of the circular logo with the line going through it on the chip it had a "1" stylized to look similar to a bird of some sort and the chip itself was red instead of gray. The Engine cast looked exactly like Speedor but they eyes were black and dead. Upon further inspection the "1" logo could be seen on both sides of Speedor and the circular logo was above Speedor's eyes.

Dave stuck the Engine Cast into his pocket along with the Change Soul chip and placed Speedor's Engine soul into his Go Phone. A projection of Speedor appeared out of the screen. "Hey Speedor, I got a question: How many of you are there?" Dave asked.

"I came here with four other of my fellow Engines," he replied.

"So four more Rangers," Dave stated. "This is so unreal... it's like some crazy dream or something."

When Dave made his way out of the the woods he saw his two friends with Go Phones of their own and projections of their Engines in their hands. Dan had a blue bus/lion and Kervan had a black wolf/police car.

"You too?" Dan asked.

"Yep, crazy huh?" Dave answered.

"Yeah," Kervan said. "I swear, this is some sort of awesome dream or something."

"No way, this is too real," Dan contrasted.

Suddenly a group of about a dozen creatures emerged from a black hole that appeared from nowhere. Most of them were robots that all looked the same but there was one that was different. This one didn't look as weak as the others did for starters. He had the face of an ape with the door to a furnace above it and on the sides and on top of the furance were exhaust pipes.

"What the hell!?!?" Kervan exclaimed.

"U-Guts! Destroy them!" the furnace monster commanded. The robots all charged at the three without hesitation.

"Let's do this," Dave said pulling out his Go Phone and Change Soul, "Change Soul Set!" the three placed their Change Souls into their Go Phones. "Let's Go On!" they hit a button on the phone and were instantly transformed the Red, Blue, and Black Power Rangers. The Rangers were ready for the U-Guts and started punching and kicking the robots. They were simple drones, nothing special about them. The Red Ranger pulled a blaster from his hip and inserted Speedor's Engine Soul into a slot.

"Speedor Soul, Mantana Gun!" he blasted the 3 U-Guts that had surrounded him. The Blue Ranger proceeded to do the same thing.

"Mantana Gun, Rod mode!" the Black Ranger changed his Mantana Gun from a blaster into a rod and started swinging at the remaining U-Guts.

The Rangers took care of the U-Guts with little effort but while they were doing so the monster in charge of them was filling its furnace with garbage from a nearby trash can. When the Rangers finished off the U-Guts they were hit with a cloud of smog that the monster had emmitted from its pipes.

"You Rangers may have been able to defeat the U-Guts but you're no match for Shoukyaka Banki!" the monster declared.

"We'll see about that!" Red replied as the Rangers forced themselves up. The Rangers pressed their belt buckles and weapons materialized out of them.

"Road Saber!" the Red Ranger gripped a large sword with a red handle and a blade that looked like a road.

"Garage Launcher!"the Blue Ranger grabbed an oversized blue blaster with a green screen on the side of it.

"Cowl Laser!" the Black Ranger gripped a gun slightly larger than the Mantana gun.

Shoukyaka Banki shot another smog cloud at the Rangers but they moved out of the way. The Blue and Black Rangers started firing. "Okay guys, let me finish this," Red instructed to the other two. They stopped firing. "Saber Strike!" The Red Ranger charged and sliced Shoukyaka Banki, causing it to start sparking where it was slashed.

"Urgh... this... isn't over Rangers," it struggled before disappearing into another black hole.

"Looks like we showed him all right," Dave declared triumphantly before demorphing.

"What was he anyway?" Kervan asked inserting Gunpherd's Engine Soul into his Go-Phone.

"He was a Bankijyu, one of the Gairak's creations to pollute the planet," Gunpherd explained.

"He'll be back soon no doubt," Speedor chirped in. "We need to find the other two Rangers."

"Any idea who they are?" Dave asked.

"No. More than likely they're like yourselves," Speedor explained.

"So high schoolers who live in Maybrook that narrows it down to like... 500. At least, right?" Dave asked.

"I think so," Dan answered. "And we need to find two of them."

"Wait... I smell something... Birca!" Gunpherd exclaimed.

"What's a Birca?" Kervan asked.

"Another Engine. He's close," Gunpherd explained. "That way!"

The three followed in the direction Gunpherd pointed and soon saw something familiar approaching them. Duffy. Their friend.

"Yo guys! You won't believe what just happened to me!" he said as he met with his three friends.

"We would actually," Dan corrected him.

"He has Birca's scent on him," Gunpherd stated.

"No way! You guys are Rangers too?" Duffy asked. "That's freakin sweet."

"Yeah, now we just needa find that last Ranger," Dave said.

"Bear V's partner," Speedor said.

"She'd probably choose a female as her partner," Buson added.

"Okay, so that narrows it down to... still a lot," Dan said.

"We should start searching now then, we might only have a day until the Gaiark attack again," Gunpherd suggested.

"I know Maybrook's not that big but finding one person, one person who we're not sure who they are yet, that could be difficult. How bout this for a plan: we wait until we go to school tommorrow, it's where the humans our age go during the day to learn, and we'll look for her then. Three out of four of us go to Maybrook High so there's a pretty good chance that whoever Bear V's partner is that she'll go to school with us. And if it comes down to it, hopefully, when the Gaiark attack again she'll notice and help us out," Dave suggested as a plan.

"All right, then it's settled. We find her tommorrow," Speedor said.

_Maybrook High School, 7:45AM, Friday_

"I've never seen so many humans in one place before. This is going to be harder than I thought," Speedor exclaimed from his Engine Soul in Dave's partner.

"Yeah, I know. It might get easier when we're in class," Dave thought back to Speedor.

"Smell anything yet Gunpherd?" Kervan asked from a hallway different from Dave's.

"Nope. There's too many different scents, I can't pick up anything from Bear V," Gunpherd replied.

Kervan sighed, "Well do your best."

"How are we supposed to tell which one has Bear V?" Dan looked around the hallway upstairs.

"That's the problem. There's no sure way of telling who her partner is. Not me at least. Us two just need to keep our eyes and ears open until we notice something," Buson explained.

_Tech High School, 7:45AM, Friday_

"Man, I hope Bear V's partner doesn't go here. I don't even know how we're supposed to look for her," Duffy complained.

"Me neither. This place is so big. I don't think just one of us could find anyone here. I hope she's back in Maybrook," Birca added to Duffy's complaint.

_Maybrook High School, 12:30PM_

Dan and Kervan were sitting at a lunch table together in the school cafeteria. None of them had located the final Ranger during their morning classes and now feared they were running out of time before the Bankijyu reappeared.

"Any leads yet?" Dave sat down with his teammates and started eating his lunch.

"Nope..." Dan groaned.

"Gunpherd didn't smell her yet?" Dave asked.

"No..." Kervan sighed.

"Oh!" Dan exclaimed. "I got an idea. Put Gunpherd's Engine Soul into your Go-Phone and see if that helps with his smell out Bear V better."

Kervan did as he was told and Gunpherd appeared out of the phone's screen and started sniffing around, "I can smell her now... she's in here... right... THERE!"

"Where?"

"THERE!"

"Her?"

"Yes!"

"So Genie's Bear V's parnter... I was expecting it to be worse," Dave finally said. Genie was a short girl, just under 5' tall and had red hair and brown eyes. "I'll go talk to her."

Dave got up and left his two friends to go talk to Genie as she walked out of the cafeteria. "Hey Genie," Dave approached Genie.

"Oh, hey Dave," she turned to face him.

"Can I ask you about something?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

"Does this look familar to you?" Dave pulled out Speedor's Engine Soul and showed it to Genie. Her eyes widened. Without a word she pulled out an Engine Soul of her own. It was yellow and had a 3 on it.

"Do you know who the others are?" Genie asked.

"Yeah. Dan, Kervan, and Duffy," Dave answered.

"So what now?" Genie went on.

"We wait until the Bankijyu that me and the guys were fighting yesterday reappears," Dave explained.

"Right... what if it shows up while we're still in class?" Genie realized a fatal danger.

"Shit... yeah... well... we could... say we feel sick and that we're going to the nurse's," Dave suggested.

"I could say I'm going to band," Genie added.

"Okay, so there's a plan. Now let's just hope the Gaiark don't do anything until _after_ school." Dave said before returning back to the cafeteria.

"Kervan's a freakin retard!" Dan yelled as Dave sat down.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"He got his Go-Phone taken away by Mr. Anderson like a freakin retard!" Dan answered.

"You freakin retard!" Dave yelled like Dan then smacked Kervan in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he yelped. "It's not my fault! He saw it when Gunpherd was sniffing out Genie."

"Ugh..." Dave sighed. "You better hope that the Bankijyu doesn't show up before school ends."

Maybrook High School, 2:15PM, Half an hour before school ends

"Dave! The Bankijyu's attacking!" Speedor told Dave while he sat in his final class of the day.

"Shit..." Dave muttered. "Mrs. Robinson..."

"Yes David?" she called on Dave after raising his hand.

"Can I go to the nurse? I feel like I'm gonna puke," he groaned.

Mrs. Robinson took a good look at Dave before finally saying, "Go ahead."

Less than a minute later David, Genie, and Dan were in an unused hallway of the school. "Guess it's just us three then," Dan stated.

"Yeah... Duff won't be able to get here for a while, so we can't get any help from him and Kervan doesn't have his morpher," Dave added.

"Are three of us going to be enough?" Genie asked.

"It's 3 against 1," Dave replied.

"Right..." Genie muttered unsurely.

"Okay, enough of that. It's Morphin Time!" Dan declared.

"Change Soul, set!" the three inserted their Change Souls into their Go-Phones. "Let's Go-On!"

Within a matter of minutes the three Go-Ongers were downtown where the Bankijyu was shooting smog at anything that crossed its path.

"You Go-Ongers again?" the Bankijyu asked. "What happened to the other one?" He was reffering to Kervan, he'd never encountered Duffy before.

"You're weak. We don't need him to defeat you. Us three are just enough," the Red Ranger mocked it.

"You damned Go-Ongers! I'll teach you to mock Shoukyaka Banki!" the Bankijyu declared before shooting another smog blast at the three Go-Ongers. They were all knocked off of their feet instantly by the blast. The three forced themselves up and loaded their Engine Souls into their Mantana Guns. The three started firing but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"He's stronger than before," Red said discouraged.

"He's _too_ strong!" Yellow added.

"No... he can't be," Blue contrasted to his teammates' statements. "Let's use the Go-On Gear!"

"Road Saber!"

"Garage Launcer!"

"Racing Bullet!"

"That stuff again? That won't work this time," Shoukyaka Banki said mockingly.

"Really? That's funny. I think it's going to have quite the opposite effect," Blue replied.

"Pole Position!" the three said in unison. Red placed his sword into the Garage Launcher and Yellow placed her Racing Bullet on top of it forming a larger blaster. "Highway Buster!"

"Bear V Soul set," Yellow placed her Engine Soul into a slot in the back of the Highway Buster.

"Target Lock! Go On!" the three fired the blast. The Racing Bullet shot out at the Bankijyu with Bear V's soul tearing right through the Bankijyu knocking it out of sight.

"Nice!" Dave declared after pulling off his helmet to look at their accomplishment.

"We really did it," Genie stated stunned by what they had done.

"Wait... shit!" Dan pointed up.

"What the hell?" Dave asked.

"Now I'll defeat you stupid Rangers in my Industrial Revolution form!" Shoukyaka Banki exclaimed.

Dan was the first to put his helmet back on pull out his Engine Soul and Cast, "Buson Soul set!"

Buson grew to his original size and the Blue Ranger jumped in.

"Speedor Soul set!"

"Bear V Soul set!"

Red and Yellow did the same and jumped into their Engines. Buson shot a set of missles at the monster and Speedor and Bear V lept and it and knocked it to the ground.

"Dammit!" Red muttered tightening his grip on his steering wheel. "Speedor, what else can you guys do?"

"There should be a lever to your right, do you see it?" Speedor asked.

"Yeah," Dave replied.

"Pull it down to the symbol, and get the others to do the same," Speedor directed.

"Right," Red placed his hand on the lever. "Guys pull your levels."

"Right," the other two replied. All three of them pulled their levers at the same time. Speedor's back half split open and turned out to both sides of his head and became shoulders as two arms came out from them. Bear V's wheels flipped upwards and back as she slid in under Speedor. Next Buson's face flipped down and he split down the side forming two legs. Finally a head flipped up from above Speedor's face.

"Engine-O Megazord!" the three Engines and three Rangers declared.

"Nice!" Blue declared excitedly.

"What? How did you- What the-" The Bankijyu was shocked to see the Megazord. "GRR... I'll still beat you! I swear!" He started shooting a smog blast at the zord.

"V Shield!" Yellow hit a button that allowed the back of Engine-O(Bear V's wheels) to become a shield for the zord, protecting them from the attack. "Now we just need to stop that smog somehow."

"It's coming from those pipes, we need to block them," Blue pointed out.

"I'm on it," Red said. Engine-O moved in closer and closer to Shoukyaka Banki. It grabbed the the pipes on top of the Bankijyu's head and twisted them around each other preventing them from emmitting their smog.

"Hey! No fair!" the Bankijyu roared angrily.

"Neither is this," Speedor said as Engine-O punched the Bankijyu in the face knocking it down.

"Let's finish this," Blue said. "Go-On Sword!" A sword emerged from the back of Engine-O's leg.

"You're mine! Final corner!" the three Rangers said in unison. Engine gripped its sword and sped at the Bankijyu slicing it in the middle while passing. Engine-O stopped and turned to the Bankijyu as it fell to the ground and exploded. "Checkered flag!" the three Rangers exclaimed.


End file.
